Urchin
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: It was these moments that Kyouya had learnt to cherish. Kyouya x Haruhi.


**Urchin**

It was these moments that Kyouya had learnt to cherish. Kyouya x Haruhi.

A/N: A bit of a Kyouya x Haruhi drabble I decided to write a while ago... Enjoy

-

"Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi called over her shoulder from where she was crouching.

Turning to her in response, Kyouya pushed up his glasses and headed her way, wondering what on earth she could possibly be calling him for.

It was summer and as usual, Tamaki's scheming had the Host Club at the beach where their king was determined to have Haruhi in another swimming costume designed by the twins. And also because Haruhi had randomly asked Kyouya on the last day of the term whether or not he liked sea urchin (which caused Tamaki's own curiosity of his best friend's preferences of food to be aroused). Thus, this became the second main reason for their coming to the beach.

"I'm not going to be swimming, senpai," Haruhi said flatly when Tamaki had held up the swimming costume they had planned for her to wear. Of course, as a result Tamaki had slumped off to his beach fold-out seat and sobbed continuously.

"Mum! Listen to how rebellious our daughter is being!" Tamaki cried to Kyouya.

Kyouya sighed. "If she's being rebellious it's most likely because her _father_ is an idiot," he replied not looking up from his laptop as an arrow of the intentional insult stabbed Tamaki through the heart.

"You are so cruel Kyouya..." whimpered Tamaki, clutching his wounded heart.

It was at this moment when Haruhi had called him over.

"What is it?" Kyouya asked on his arrival, looking over the top of Haruhi's head to see what she was crouching over.

Picking it up by the spike, Haruhi held up the creature for Kyouya to see. "It's a sea urchin!" she cried in delight, smiling warmly up at him.

There was silence as Kyouya stared at Haruhi, wondering why she thought he would have liked to know that she had found a sea urchin and also why he was constantly surrounded by idiots for both Hikaru and Kaoru leaned their arms on his shoulders, muttering an "eeehhhh?" in unison as they did so.

"Wow, Haruhi caught a sea urchin," Kaoru said, grinning at Haruhi.

"Sadly, Kyouya doesn't appreciate it, Haruhi. Sea urchins straight from the beach are only for commoners," Hikaru said, feigning sadness as he put up his hands in defeat and sighed for an added effect.

However, Haruhi appeared unfazed and continued to smile, going on to say, "Even so, we're going to have some great dinner today if I find some more. Besides, I think you should step away from Kyouya-senpai."

"Yes," Kyouya said in agreement, his tone light and casual as he turned to the twins, with a smile that screamed 'MURDER' on his lips. "I think you really should find somewhere else to stand."

By the time he had finished his sentence, the twins were already on the other side of the beach.

Haruhi sweat-dropped. "Kyouya-senpai, you really are scary sometimes..." she muttered. She glanced around herself and then turned back to Kyouya. "I need a rock or something hard, do you see one?"

"Hmm? A rock? What would you need that for?"

"Ah! Found one!" Haruhi exclaimed, who had not been listening and was already a few metres away from Kyouya. She placed the sea urchin on the sand, picked up the rock and smashed it against the sea urchin, causing a hole to appear in it.

"Haruhi... what are you doing...?" Kyouya mumbled as he approached Haruhi. He sweat-dropped at the sight of Haruhi consuming the insides of the sea urchin. _She's a commoner to the core_, thought Kyouya, watching her in both amusement and disbelief.

Noticing that Kyouya had remained where he was, giving her a disturbed look for her actions (although to herself, she considered such actions perfectly normal) and ceased her eating and called him over to join her. "If you really want some senpai, you don't have to stare," she explained when Kyouya had raised a brow at her.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, stating coldly, "I'm not interested in such things."

"Oh, I guess that it's all for me then," Haruhi replied, completely unfazed as she finished off the sea urchin. After she had finished it, she cocked her head to the side and paused to think aloud, "Yet, I really did think Kyouya-senpai was a seafood person." She shrugged indifferently and spotted a crab crawling along the sand.

"You're absolutely wrong and why did you think I was a seafood person anyway?" Kyouya asked as he walked up to where Haruhi crouched, eyeing the crab.

"Hmm, just hazarding a guess," she replied simply before pouncing and seizing the crab. She sighed dreamily as she held up the crab. "Ahh, dinner will be really good..." she smiled to herself, "...but I would really like to have some ootori..."

There was an awkward silence where Kyouya simply stared at her. He adjusted his glasses and coughed into his hand.

"Do you mean 'ootoro'?" he corrected, bringing Haruhi out of her food dreamland.

Haruhi stared up at him, eyes wide and innocent (and also, clueless...). "Yes, but that's what I said."

Once more, Kyouya had to stare at her in disbelief. This girl never failed to surprise him--whether it really was absolute innocence and her being oblivious to certain things or that she really was sometimes idiotic (especially in having failed to register her own mistake)--Kyouya was always caught off guard by her. It was strange, to know a person who was able to see right through him and completely understand him, no matter how many times he had placed on his mask to hide away from others, something that had become automatic for him long before he had met Haruhi.

"So, senpai," Haruhi said, smilingly, breaking through Kyouya's train of thought. "Would you like some crab with me?"

At this, Kyouya simply shook his head in disbelief, the corners of his mouth twitching up. "Sure, why not? I'll order you some ootoro too," he replied as he straightened up.

"Ootoro!" Haruhi exclaimed happily as they made their way along the beach, clutching the squirming crab against her chest and causing her bespectacled companion to smile to himself.

It was these moments that Kyouya had learnt to cherish.

Meanwhile, Tamaki continued to sob on his beach fold-out chair, wondering where his beloved Haruhi had gone to...


End file.
